


Hands

by KMKH



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Gen, Missing Scene, No Romance, some Gilgamesh bluntness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKH/pseuds/KMKH
Summary: Gilgamesh examines Saber's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts inspired by Fate/Zero's tragedy.  
> Thank you so much to Jolanikati for beta reading!!

…

Slowly, his fingers traced her shoulders and went down her arms, indulging a little every time her breath became uneven.

When the King of Heroes finally reached her hands, he took them in his, and brought them up in front of his eyes to observe them.

“These hands,” he said, observing them keenly, “are not hands of a woman who concealed her gender and became a king.”

He forced her to open her palms and examined every centimetre of her flesh. “These are the hands of a _murderess_.”

She jumped up at that, in an attempt to jerk her hands out of his grasp, but he was holding her firmly and wouldn’t allow it.

“These are the hands of a woman who murdered her kingdom.”

Those words sent a spear through her heart.

“The hands of a woman who thought herself worthy enough to become a Heroic Spirit.”

Another spear pierced her.

“A woman who gave up everything she had, even herself, only to find out that it was all in vain.”

She doubted there was any space left in her heart in which he could throw another spear.

“These are the hands of a pathetic _child_ who deluded herself into thinking she could do things not meant for humans.”

There was a slow caress on her hands.

“And perhaps… this is what makes these hands so beautiful.”

Silence. She was completely still.

“The hands of a fool, yes, but a fool who never gave up, ever, and always continued to fight and stand up again each time she was thrown on the ground… and who might eventually find her own form of salvation.”

...


End file.
